Destiny
by TwoHeartsBecomeOne
Summary: Home schooled and living with her wealth, over protective parents, Leia has lived a very lonely and sheltered life. When she finishes high school she decides to go traveling. But what happens when she locks eyes with a guy in Portugal? Could it be the beginning of a love story? Could it really be fate? What if they really were meant to meet, that very moment in time?
1. Chapter 1

_The last words she said to him were, 'I love you.'_

Leia Organa glanced up from her map, taking in the surrounding around her. The town was crowded. There were people everywhere. Tall buildings stretched up to the sky and all that Leia could hear was the blaring noises of horns and roaring car engines. Leia starred at her map again and frowned, giving a frustrated sigh. She should had listened to her parents, they had told her not to do this.

"_You're too young." She remembered her mother saying. _

"_Mother, I'm eighteen." Leia had replied back. _

"_I know, but you're still my baby girl, and you're just so…" her mother's voice trailed off. _

"_So what?" Leia asked. She tried to sound strong, like she didn't even care what her mother had to say, but she knew there had been a tremble in her voice. _

"_I was going to say fragile." Her mother began calmly. "You're so kind and sweet."_

"_And that's a bad thing?" Leia questioned._

"_No, that's not what I meant. I'm just not sure you're ready to go out into the world on your own. And for such a long period of time. Please don't do this." _

Leia had stood in front of her mother, unable to say a world. She knew she needed to say something, but what should she say? The truth? That part of the idea of going traveling round the world on her own for such a long period of time scared her. Because it did. But she was eighteen. Technically a legal adult. She had always wanted to go traveling. There was so much that she wanted to do in life. Find love. Have children. Maybe go to university. She could do it. She was definitely smart enough. She had got all A's and A stars in her exams at school. Her mother had always wanted her to go to Uni. Graduate from high school then go straight to university. And maybe she would, some day. But for now she wanted to experience the world. See what was out there. Get away from her room. From a world of books and board games that she played endlessly with her parents. She loved to read. She had always loved too. She loved how every story took you on new adventure. But now Leia wanted to find her own adventure. For years she had felt like Rapunzel, stuck up in her room. Sometimes she would go out onto her balcony at night and just stare up at the stars. Dreaming of what lied out there in the world. But she was not a little girl anymore and she knew it was time to finally leave the castle walls of her bedroom she had spent her who life in and go out and experience the world.

She had never really had much say in what happened in her life. Her life had always been decided, mapped out and planned for her. She had never had any friends. Her mother had always seemed to make it impossible. She was home schooled and spend most of her time studying or doing some piano practise. If she was lucky her mother might allow her an hour or two of free time to read a fictional book in her room, but that was it. There was never any television. Her parents didn't approve of the thing. They thought that all it ever showed was trashy programmes that made kids stupid which lead to failure in later life. "Kids who spend all their time in front of the television instead of studying will never get anywhere in life." She remembered her mother saying, and that was the end of it. Leia didn't really mind though. She had never really had much interest in television anyway.

Leia blinked, coming out of her thoughts she had been so lost in and looked up. And then she saw him. A guy. He was standing across the street from her. He was tall and had scruffy light brown hair and a grin plastered across his face as he glanced at the surroundings around him. He was wearing a creased cream coloured shirt with a dark brown faded waist coat over the top of it. His trousers had a rip in them and his shoes looked like they had seen their last days. Still, there was something about him. Despite the way he was dressed. He looked handsome. Suddenly the guy looked her way. Leia's eyes immediately flickered to ground, feeling embarrassed that he had caught her looking at him. Leia slowly raised her head, hoping the guy would have disappeared. But he hadn't. He was still there. His eyes staring into hers. Letting her eyes stare into his she felt something that she had never felt before. Her heart was beating fast and her head felt dizzy. She felt like it was fate. She knew it sounded stupid but in that very moment she felt like they were meant to meet. Meet at this very place. So close to one another. Starring into each other's eyes. Suddenly the guy started to walk over to her and her heart rate quickened, unable to draw her eyes away from his.

"Hi," the guy said, standing in front of her.

Leia didn't reply, eyes still locked in his.

"I'm sorry." The stranger began, breaking the silence. I know you don't know who I am, and I don't know who you are, and this is going to sound completely crazy but."

He paused for a minute.

Leia waited, unable to tear her eyes away from his. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, and for that one minute, the world just seemed to stop.

"I feel like I've met you before and the moment that our eyes met I felt like something was pulling me towards you. Like a magnet. I know, it sounds stupid." The guy fidgeted uncomfortably on the stop, his eyes now staring at the ground.

Leia wounded if he felt embarrassed too. Just like she had a minute ago when he had caught her looking at him.

"I felt it too." Leia whispered.

The guy looked up. His eyes meeting hers once more.

"You did?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet and there was another moment of silence.

"So who come's I've never seen you round here before?" the guy asked casually.

"I'm travelling." Leia replied. It's always been my dream to see the world."

"Well the worlds a beautiful place. I wish I could see more of it."

"Then why don't you?" her voice was calm and gentle.

"I live with my grandfather. We don't have a fancy house or much money. Just about enough to live on. I've lived here since I was little. Still, I don't mind. I'm just grateful for what I have. I have a roof over my head, I have a loving grandfather, and I have my health."

"I'm so sorry." Leia felt bad. Her parents were quite wealthy. They had a nice grand house on a posh estate somewhere and all throughout her life, Leia had always wished for something more. For a more simple life. A life where she could be more free, allowed to do things on her own. Have friends. Then there was this guy. This guy that she had only just met, but he was sweet and kind. And although he hardly had anything. He appreciated what he had in life, and understood that it was the little thing that mattered. The things that Leia had always taken for grant age.

"It's okay. I may not have much, but I'm happy. Even happier now that I've found you." He grinned, and Leia smiled back.

"Maybe I could show you around." Lisbon's such a beautiful place.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I love it here in Portugal so far" Leia replied. "Only if you're sure it's okay though. I would hate to interrupt your day."

"No, it's fine. I was just off to the store to pick up some groceries. You can come with me if you like."

Leia knew what her parents would be telling her right now. She could hear their voices in her head telling her to get away from this stranger as quickly as possible. "He could be a murderer, a rapist just waiting to get you alone." Their voices echoed in her head. Leia knew she should listen to them but instead she pushed them to the back of her mind. She knew it sounded stupid, she had only just met the guy. But she trusted him. She knew she would be safe with him. He would never hurt her.

"I would love too." Leia replied.

"Great! There's just one thing though."

"What is it?" Leia asked concerned.

"We'll all this time I've been talking to the most beautiful lady and I don't even know her name."

Leia blushed. No one had ever called her that before.

"It's Leia."

"Leia." He thought for a minute. "Leia." "Yes, that would make perfect sense."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, Leia is such a pretty name and you're just so pretty. I should have known that's what your name would be."

"You're too kind. Really." Leia replied.

"I mean every word." Han replied back.

Han grinned and Leia swore she could feel her heart melt inside her. She knew it. Right in that moment she knew he was the one. She wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. No one had ever made her feel the way she was feeling before and she knew that no one else ever could. It really was fate. She would be the same again.

Han and Leia spent the rest of the day together. They went grocery shopping and Han showed her around all the popular tourist places like The Castle of São Jorge and then they had lunch at a place that sold (according to Han) the best Pizza in town. They were having such a great time together and with every passing moment Leia found herself falling even more in love with him.

"Wow, will you look at that." Han said, pointing to the sky. Han and Leia were sat on the beach and the sun was just beginning to set over the sea. The colours of lilac, orange and yellow were beautifully painted across the sky.

"You're cold." Han observed, his face full of concern.

"I'm fine, really." Lea insisted, giving another shiver, staring at the view in front of her. The light from the fading sun reflected onto the water, leaving a sparkling shimmer.

"No, you're not. Here." Han took of the blanket that was covering them and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Leia replied.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Han said observantly. The sunsets are always beautiful here. I love to come down to the beach at night and watch the sun set. Watch light turn to dark. Day turn to night.

They sat in silence for another minute or two. Neither one of them saying a word.

"I can't believe I found you." Leia's, her voice suddenly breaking the silence, turning to face Han.

Han took Lea's hand into his and gazed deep into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown. The kind that you can look into and feel like you are getting lost. The kind that smoulder like embers of a fire in a desert night. The kind that's softness makes your heart skip a beat, reminding you of the love and kindness that is in the person's heart. The kind that you want to stay lost in forever.

"I can't believe I found you ither." Han replied, still holding onto her hand. It was hot and sweaty against his. "I love you."

Leia face turned a brighter shade of red. She tried to breath buy found the couldn't. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest and her body temperature was rising by the minute. She swallowed hard. Her eyes had filled with tears and although she tried. She couldn't stop them from trickling down her face.

"I love you too." She chocked.

Han whipped away a tear with his hand, brush his skin against her check. And then it happened. Han's lips crashed against hers. She had never kissed anyone before, but she liked it. His lips against hers tasted as sweet as heaven and made her heart race faster than it ever had before. She kissed him back with even more passion. Never wanting their lips to part

"I've always dreamt about love." Leia began. She was now in Han's arms, wrapped up warm as he held her close against his body whilst playing with a strand of her long brown hair. "I've read about it in books for so many years, in stories. Always wondering if it really existed, what it was like." Leia sat up, pulling herself away from Han a little so she could look him in the eyes. "But now. Here. With you. I know that it does, and it's the most amazing thing in the world."

Leia lent in and together they shared another kiss as Han's lips grazed gently against hers.

The sun had now set and the moon was shining brightly in the sky.

"We could do anything you know." Han began. "Together you and I could conquer the world."

Leia laughed and Han pulled her close toward him again as she snuggled down into his embrace. Staring at the sky he notice that two stars were shinning brighter than the others.

"You see those stars up there?" Han asked, lost in thought.

Leia lifted her head up to look up at the sky.

"Those two, shinning bright." Han pointed to a place in the sky.

"Yes, they're beautiful." Leia responded, lost in enchantment.

"Well I think they're shinning bright, just for us." Han said. "I think that's you and me up there Leia. Shinning bright for all the world to see.

"I think so too." Leia smiled, sinking back into Han's chest, knowing in that moment that her life would never be the same. She was in love with him, and there was no going back.

"Han, can I ask you something?" Leia asked. It was now morning and the sun shone brightly in the sky. Last night Han and Leia had stayed up till the early hours of the morning getting to know each other. Sharing secrets and talking about their lives until the sun had risen in the sky.

"Of course you can." Han responded, taking Leia's hand and lead her over to the fountain in the middle of the square. They both sat down.

"You mentioned before that you live with your grandfather."

"That's correct. I help him run his business."

"What does he do?" Leia questioned.

"He owns a shoe repair shop." It was agreed that when I turned eighteen and finished high school that I would help him in the shop. So a year later, here I am. I don't mind. We don't get that many customers, so we don't earn a great deal, but my father seems happy. He's never been one to take anything for granted."

"But have you never dreamed of doing something more. Like going to university or something?"

"Han chuckled. I didn't get very good grades in school so I think that universities of the table. Besides, my father getting on a bit now. He ain't what he use to be. He needs the help. "

"I understand. You could do anything you wanted to though. I know you could. No matter what anyone tells you. You're kind and sweet. And you know what. You are smart. Everyone's smart. We're all just smart a different things. That's all."

Han chuckled again and that gorgeous grin of his spread wide across his face. "I love you so much. What was it though that you wanted to ask me again."

"Well, you told me that you lived with your father, and it made me wonder."

"We're my parents are?" Han questioned.

"Yes." Leia relied. She felt bad for asking the question. Should she be asking him this sort of stuff? After all, they had only just met one another.

"It's fine." Han replied, as if to read her mind. "My mum died when I was three of a terminal illness. I can't remember the name of it but I remember my father telling me it was bad. He died shortly after. He couldn't cope with her lose and turned to alcohol. I have a picture of her. Han reached into his pocket and pulled out a faded photo. The woman in the photo look young and beautiful, and there in the photo was a man standing next to her. Leia guessed that must have been Han's parents when they were younger."

"My grandfather gave it to me." Han proceeded. "It was taken on their first date together." He smiled, staring of into the distance, lost in thought."

Leia couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for him. Growing up for most of his life without any parents. Not saying a word she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her hands up and down his arms in comfort, taking in the view that surrounded them.

"You know, I was thinking." Han said. "Unless you had plans set for today. How would like to come and meet my grandfather. If you think it's too soon then I'll completely understand but…" Han's voice trailed off and his face turned to sadness. He wasn't really too sure how to finish the sentence. They hadn't really discussed the future. It had never really seemed to cross either of their minds. But it was an issue. Leia had a life back home. A family. And what was he supposed to do? Expect her to give it all up to share a life with him. And what did he have to offer her? He didn't have much money. He didn't live in a grand up - market house. All he had was love. So much love her. But what is that wasn't enough?

"I would love to meet your grandfather." Leia replied softly.

"Well that's just great!" Han said cheerfully. The future wasn't important right now. They would deal with that when the time came. But for now. All he wanted to focus on was having an amazing time with the most amazing women that he had ever met.

"I'm sorry if you find it hard to understand what my grandfather's saying." Han began. "His English isn't as good as mine is. His accent is quite strong."

"It's okay. How comes you're English is so good?" Leia asked.

"I don't know really." Han shrugged. "I just seemed to catch onto it very quickly from a very young age."

"See, you are smart at something." Leia teased.

"Hey, you know what? Maybe I am." Han replied, giving a laugh.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Lea questioned, as Han lead them up another street.

"Erm, nearly." Han replied quickly. His voice was high pitched and panicky.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked. Her voice was full of concern.

"Nothing, it's fine. Really."

"Han." Leia stood in front of him as to stop him in his tracks. Her voice was serious.

Han let out a sign. Unable to look her in the eyes he starred at the ground.

"I'm worried that you won't like me anymore once you meet my grandfather and find out where I live. Your parents sound classy and..." Han paused for a moment. I don't live a classy life. I never have and the truth is that I never will.

"I don't cared about that. I don't care about how much money you have or where you live. I'm sure your grandfather's lovely. I you for you Han. For the sweet, kind, amazing person that you are. I hated my life back home. I hated being alone for years. I spent years lost in a world of books. So much that half the time real life felt like a dream. A nightmare. And then I would open up a book and be back to reality. My life revolved around studying in my room. I often dreamt about what it would like to do things that other people took for granted like going to the cinema or eating a McDonald's cheese burger."

"You've NEVER had a McDonalds cheese burger," Han gasped.

"No." Leia replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe it."

"What about you then?"

"What about me?" Han questioned as they carried on walking.

"How do you feel about my life? How do you feel about me having wealthy parents, living in a grand house back in England? My life is so different to yours. What if I don't fit into your world?" Lea asked him.

"I love you Leia." Han began. "My life is with you. Anywhere you are and anywhere you want to go. I know we will always be together, no matter how far apart we may be because together we share a heart. The world is our oyster and our love, could rule the world."

"I love you so much." Leia gasped. She turned around and crashed her lips against his, feeling her heart beating. Racing faster and faster as Han kissed her back with so much passion that she thought she might actually faint. Her head was spinning just like it had the first time and her body temperature was rising by the minute. She never wanted the kiss to end, wishing she could stay in the moment forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we are." Han said as they finished climbed up a steep path that led them to his house. The town they had just been through was very run down. Paint was peeling of houses and flats and litter blew about in the wind which had a strong smell of cigarette ash and pee. Graffiti covered most of the building walls and there were smashed beer bottles on the ground. One of the houses they had walked past even had a smashed window. Leia had gotten scared so Han had taken her hand into his.

The house itself was quite big, but very run down. The walls of the house were a dirty grey colour and Leia suspected that they might have once been white. Bricks were piled up at the side of the house where weeds grey high up to the roof. The door was made out of wood and looked like the door of a caveman's cave. A few of the slates on the roof had fallen off and an old rusty seat had been placed outside by the entrance to the house. The windows on the house were dusty and looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years and the paving on the floor was cracked and filled with gravel, grass and tiny bits of stone.

"It may not be much." Han said as they approached the front door "But its home." He grinned and pressed the bell. It rung loudly.

Before Leia could even comment the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall skinny man with dark grey hair and a thin moustache and beard. The first that Leia noticed about him was the colour of his eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green and sparkled in the sunlight. He was wearing an old checked shirt with an old pair of trouser and on his head he wore a navy blue cape. Leia also noticed that he held a screwdriver in his right hand.

"Grandfather. This is Leia." Han announced cheerfully.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" His grandfather asked. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"I'm so sorry Grandfather. I should have introduced her properly. Leia is my… erm… well she's. Han search for the right words. My girlfriend. She's my girlfriend." He turned to look at Leia and smiled, squeezing he hand. She smiled back as if to signify that what he said was true.

"Well, I never knew that Han had a girlfriend. That would explain though why he rung me last night telling me he wouldn't be home till tomorrow. Youngsters these days." He laughed.

"We've only just met." Han explained. "Lea's going round the world traveling. We met yesterday when I went shopping for groceries up in the town."

"It's nice to meet you." Leia said, sticking out her hand. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do or not. Back home she was use to greeting people by shaking their hands and talking in a polite manner but maybe not every family did that. Nevertheless, he shock her hand back, placing the screwdriver in his pocket.

"It's nice to meet you too Leia. My name's Harry." He wondered if Han had realised that eventually this girl would move on to the next country on her list to visit and leave him behind. He must have done. But he also knew that when Han fell for a girl, he feel hard." He liked this girl though. She was different from the usually girl that Han went out with. For starters, he could tell that his girl wasn't trouble.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Leia. You seem lovely. Even though I don't know that much about you, A lot nicer than all of Han's previous girlfriends anyway." Han's grandfather suddenly realised that he shouldn't had said what he had just said, but it was too late.

"Previous girlfriends." Leia's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "How many have you had?"

"It's not what you think." Han began in defence. "I haven't had that many. I swear."

"So what am I to you?" Her voice rose higher in pitch and her eyes filled with tears. "Am I just another girl for you to have a bit of fun with? Is that it?" Her voice sounded broken, like a piece of glass, and that piece of glass had just struck him in the heart, causing him the most unbearable pain.

"Leia." Han began gently. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. His voice sounded scratchy as he tried to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes from overflowing.

"I don't want to hear it." Leia cut in. "Just leave me alone." And with that, she was gone.

The sun had faded and grey clouds were starting to form in the sky. Leia shivered. She had no idea where she was going but she knew that needed to get away. She wished she had a jacket. She was freezing and all she had on was a thin white dress. She was so mad and upset. She had fallen for the good looking charming guy who had told her she was pretty. She had even fallen for the words of I love you. But he didn't love her. He had no real feelings for her. She was just another girl for him to have a bit of fun with. Did he think it was funny? Was it all just some big joke to him? He had broken her heart. Right in that moment Leia wished she was back home. She had been so stupid as to think she could go out into the world on her own and be okay.

"Hey, look at that girl over there." The man whispered, turning to glare at Leia. He was wearing an old pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie.

"Pretty." The other man responded, taking another swig of beer. "Hey! How do you feel about having a bit of fun?"

"Yeah," The other guy sniggered. Taking one last puff from his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stamping on it out with his foot. "Hey Miss."

Leia turned her head to see a couple guys starring at her. They were both black and looked like they were in their early to mid-20's. One of the guys (the tallest out of the two) winked at her and grinned and the other one laughed, giving a loud whistle. He hardly had any teeth and the teeth that he did have were stained black. Deciding to ignore them Leia turned her head away and carried on walking.

"Hey baby. Where you going?" Leia swallowed hard, picking up her pace. "Babe." His voice was louder this time.

Leia's was now running. They were following her. She knew it.

Suddenly she tripped. She hit the ground hard and skidded, scrapping her knee. Blood trickled down her leg as she let out an agonising cry. Then two men now surrounded her.

"What do you want?" Leia asked them. She tried not to let her nerves show but she could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Well aren't you pretty?" One of the guys commented, ignoring the girl's question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. Well, sort of." Leia responded.

"You're trembling." One of the guys observed. "There's no need to be afraid."

"I wonder what she's got in her bag." The tallest guy whispered.

"GIVE US YOUR BAG!" The shorter guy shouted. "NOW!"

Leia quickly rose to her feet and hand them her rucksack.

"Map, phone, money, sunscreen, keys." The guys said, rummaging through the bag.

The other guy started to advance towards Leia, backing her into a corner making kissing noises with his lips. Leia turned her head away from him. His breath stunk or alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"You and I could have some fun you know." The guy commented, slyly looking her up and down. "Damn, this dress is cute." He tracked a finger down the front of her body and a creepy grin spread across his face.

"Yes, well if you don't mind." Leia said, as she tried to get away.

"You're not going anywhere." The guy grabbed her wrists, shoving her back against the wall.

"Please, let me go." Leia cried. She could feel her heart rate quacking. "I… I have a gun."

"Really?" Where is it then?" He waited. "I didn't think so Princess."

"Please, just let me go." Leia scream. She began to cry. Hot tears streamed down her face and her trembling turned to violent shakes.

"Hey!"

Leia recognised that voice. It was Han.

The guy turned around and Han punched him hard in the face. Blood stream down his nose as he tried to take a swing back but Han was one step ahead.

Leia couldn't watch. Squeezing her eyes shut she could hear Han cursing a few choice words as the guy screamed out in pain. She opened her eyes for a split second to see Han kicking the guy over and over again as he laid down on the pavement, curled up in a bowl.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him. Han, stop it!" Han stopped kicking the guy. Trying to catch his breath he turned to look at Lea. She was in tears, shaking violently. Mascara stained her face and her hair was a tangled mess. Han also noticed that she had a small rip in her dress and a blood stain on her knee.

"Go!" Han shouted, glancing quickly at the guy who was had been left quivering on the floor.

The guy quickly got to his feet and started to run. Han glanced at the other guy who immediately dropped Leia's bag in fear. Making a run for it as fast as he could.

"Leia, oh Leia." Han ran over to her and took her in his arms. The minute she entered them her body stopped shacking. Taking a deep breath she allowed herself to relax in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Han asked. "Well of course you're not. I can't believe those idiots."

The street was silent and the only thing that he could hear was the slight blowing of the wind and the beating of her heart against his body.

"Leia. I'm so sorry. All those other girl, they meant nothing to me. I went through a period of my life where I wasn't myself. I hate to even remember it. I didn't have a normal life growing up. Kids made fun of me for my second hand clothes, and I didn't have many friends. All throughout my entire school life I was teased and bullied. There was this beautiful, sweet blond girl who went to my high school. At least I though she was. After a year of crushing on her I final asked her out only to be turned down. She called me a freak and said that if I ever did manage to pull a girl that she would have to be blind to go out with me. I was so heartbroken and so determined to prove her wrong that I went out with a few girls. Girl that I didn't even care about. Not like the way I care about you. Trashy girls that didn't care about anything else but sex. I final realised what I was doing was wrong and I stopped and made a vow that I would never become that guy again."

Han was nearly in tears. He couldn't face the thought of losing Leia. He loved her so much. When we was around her he found it hard to breath. The thought of not being able to hold her when she got sad, the thought of not being be make her laugh and smile. It just broke his heart.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologising." Lea pulled away from him slightly. "I didn't listen to you when I should have. You tried to explain. I just got scared. I've lived a very sheltered life. I've never done this before. I'd never had any friends before, let alone a boyfriend. I need you in my life Han. I know that we've only just met and we barely know each other but I feel like we've known each other for years, just never met until now. And you know what? I don't care about your past. I just want to be with you. Hear, now in this moment." Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke, gazing into the eyes of the man she knew she was destined to, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "All that matters is the future." She told him. "The most wonderful, amazing future that we have got waiting ahead of us, and that we are going share together.

Han crashed his lips against hers and the whole stopped, frozen in time. Leia's lips parted, welcoming the kiss as she closed her eyes. The way their lips connected was like magic. She never wanted to feel anyone else's lips on hers but his. No one else could ever make her feel this way. Suddenly it started to rain and they both pulled away to look up at the sky. Leia laughed as the rain continued to pour down, crash her lips once more against his.

"May I have this dance?" Han asked, taking a bow.

"Yes, you may?" Leia replied.

Together they laughed and dance about in the rain without a care in the world. Everything was great. They were in love, both happier than they had ever been before.

"Marry me."

"W… what?" Leia stammered.

"Marry me. I love you Leia. I knew I loved you from the moment we met. We could make this work. I know me could. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to wake up without you by my side and I never want to have to spend a day without you in my life. I want to be there to hold you when you get scared and to be able to tell you how much I love you every single second of the day. I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you and I know I don't have a ring and I can't promise you a life of luxury but I can promise you that I'll love you. I'll love till the day I die. I will always take be there to care of you and I'll love you like every day might be our last."

There was a moment's silence. Han held his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"W… what?" Leia stammered.

"Marry me. I love you Leia. I knew I loved you from the moment we met. We could make this work. I know me could. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to wake up without you by my side and I never want to have to spend a day without you in my life. I want to be there to hold you when you get scared and to be able to tell you how much I love you every single second of the day. I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you and I know I don't have a ring and I can't promise you a life of luxury but I can promise you that I'll love you. I'll love till the day I die. I will always take be there to care of you and I'll love you like every day might be our last."

There was a moment's silence. Han held his breath.

"Yes!" Leia gasped.

"Really?" Han asked. He sounded surprised. Like he hadn't even expected a reply.

"Yes! I'll marry you. I'll marry you." Leia cried, running up to Han and jumping into his arms as he lifted her up high, spinning her around. Leia lifted her arms up to the sky, letting the rain pour down onto her face. Back down on the ground they shared another kiss.

"Come on." Han said. My father's making us his famous pasta dish for lunch and you can trust me when I say that you won't ever have tasted anything else like it. You don't want to miss it."

"He knew I would come back?" Leia couldn't believe it.

"Yes. He told me he had a feeling that you were meant to be together."

Leia smiled. Taking Han's hand into his she let him lead them back to the house.

"Ah, Leia. It's nice to see you again" The elderly man smiled at her. "I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am regarding earlier. I shouldn't have said what I said about Han. It was inappropriate of me and I hope you can see it in your heart to forgive me."

Leia smiled. She liked Han's grandfather. He was so friendly and sweet.

"Of course I can." Leia replied. I'm sorry too, for just going off like that. It was wrong of me."

"Oh no my dear. There's absolutely no need for you to apologise. No need at all. I can understand why you were upset and that you need some time alone."

"Grandfather, you'll never believe what just happened. Some idiots tried to steal Leia's bag and one even tried to rape her."

"WHAT?" Harry spat. "Oh my god my dear, are you okay? Where did this happen?"

"Just down the road." Han replied.

"How anyone could do such a thing. And to some so kind and sweet is beyond me." Han's grandfather clenched his fist together as the anger built up inside him.

"I'm fine now. I promise." Leia reassured him. "Han scared them off for good I think."

"Well let's hope so." Harry replied, as he fiddled about with something in his coat pocket.

"We've also got some other big news to tell you." Han said.

"Some big news aye? I hope its good news this time."

"It is." Han reassured him.

"Well that's nice to hear. How about you both come inside. It's getting chilly out here. Leia could change her clothes and then you could tell me the big news whilst we all have a plate of my famous Massa. That's pasta in Portuguese. It should be ready by now."

"Erm, why don't I show you to my room." Han gestured. I know your suitcase is at the hotel you're staying at but I might be able to find you some clothes to wear temporarily.

"Thank you." Leia said, allowing Han to lead her up the stairs to his room. The stairs creaked as Leia climbed up them.

"You know we really should pop into the hotel at some point."

"Yeah. You know you I was think about going to back to the beach later if the weather warms up a bit. I'm sure my father would love to come with us. The beach is one of my favourite places to go. Before I met you I would go down to it almost every night. I just find it so peace and relaxing. I would just lay down on the sand and listen to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, gazing up at the lights of the skies."

"I use to do that too." Leia cut in, as they approached Han's room. "I use to gaze up at the sky at night from my bedroom window. Dreaming of what lied out there in the world. Dreaming of love. Wondering if the one I was meant to be with was somewhere out doing the same." Leia smiled. "And he was. That person was you Han. I finally found you." Standing in the doorway to the room they shared a kiss.

"I know, it's not that impressive." Han said as Leia walked into the room.

It was basic. The room had four small walls. One of them was painted white and the rest were brown with strips on cream colour wallpaper on them. There was a singled bed in the corner of the room and next to it was a table with a book and a lamp shade on it. On the left side wall was a wonky hanging painting of a meadow and a single light bulb hung down from the ceiling. Over the other side of the room was a desk overlooking the garden and propped up on the wall next to it stood a small wooden wardrobe.

"I keep on meaning to do it up. I start but then…" His voice trailed off.

"Well, maybe I could help you one day." Leia sat down on Hans's bed. A high pitched squeak filled the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Han said, sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Lea said. "No, nothing's wrong."

"I know that I've only known you for a couple of days but I know you well enough to be able tell when something's wrong.

Leia sighed. Staring across the room and out of Han's window that overlooked the garden. It was very overgrow. Bright green nettles and weeds covered the slopped land and at the end of the garden was a tall oak tree with an old tire swing hanging from it.

"I'm worried about how my parents will respond when I tell them about our engagement. I don't think I can just tell them over the phone. Maybe if you came to England then they could meet you and see what an amazing person you are and then I could tell them."

"England. Leia, I've never even left Portugal." Han exclaimed.

"Please Han." Leia pleaded. "This isn't something I can just do over the phone. There my parents. They deserved to get told in the right way."

"I don't have the money to travel to England." Han replied.

"Yes, but I do. Your father could come too if he wanted."

"I don't he'd like that. He does like change very much."

"Well, we could still go. You said you always wanted to go traveling and you said that your life was anywhere I was and anywhere that I wanted to go. And I want to go to England." Leia said stubbornly.

"Alright, I'll go." Han said. "You're so cute when you're bossy." And with that his fingers flew to her sides. Leia giggled, rolling about on the bed as Han playfully began to tickle her.

"Are you to alright up there." Harry called.

"Yes, we're fine grandfather." Han called back as Leia lay giggling on the bed.

"Well don't be too long up there will you? Lunch is nearly ready."

"You look beautiful." Han's grandfather complimented as Leia walked into the kitchen a few minutes later with Han. She was wearing a pair of old tracksuits and an old t – shirt that was so long on her that it looked like a dress.

"Why, thank you kind Sir." Leia laughed, pretending to curtsy.

Han watched her, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was so adorable. One of the things he loved most about her was the fact that she didn't care that she was dress in an old pair of tracksuits and a faded t – shirt. He was sure most girls would complain, but not Leia. She just didn't care.

"So what's this big news you've got to tell me then?" Harry asked, reaching for another slice of garlic flavoured bread.

"Well." Han began slowly. "We know this is going to sound a bit sudden but Leia and I are going to get married.

"You're engaged?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's great news." Harry bellowed excitedly. I knew you two were meant to be. I knew it when I saw you together for the first time. The way you looked at each other. Congratulations! Let's have some wine to celebrate shall we?"

"Yes, why not" Han agreed as Han's grandfather went to fetch a bottle of red wine. "We have some something else to tell you as well."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, no." Leia laughed. "We haven't even… I mean..." Her face turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm going to England." Han cut in. "I'm going with Leia to meet her parents and tell them the news of our engagement."

"Yes, we're hoping to travel up there this weekend." Leia chipped in.

"Only if you're okay with it though." Han said.

Harry's face turned to sadness. His grandson that he had raised since he was little was all grown up. He was getting married and traveling. He was finally realising that he wasn't going to be around forever. It was stupid of him to think that he was going to spend his life alongside him working in a rundown shoe shop.

"If it's not okay, then we won't go." Han said, seeing the look of sadness on his grandfather's face.

"No," Harry smiled. "You go. Have a great time." His eyes watered with tears. "My little boys all grown up."

"Aw, grandad." Han's said. "Going over to him and giving him a hug. "I'm not leaving forever. Just for the weekend. I'll be back in no time. I promise."

"I know. I guess I just thought that you were going to be by the side forever. But that was selfish of me to think that. I want you go off into the world and start a life on your own. Your future awaits and it's going to be great!"

"I couldn't have done it without you." Han said, pulling away slightly from his grandfather's grip. "You raised me. You took me in when my parents died and never looked back, and I will never be able to repay you for that."

"Han and I were think about going down to the beach later." Leia cut in, taking a small sip of her wine. And we were wondering you would like to come with us. The weather seems to of brightened up a bit." Leia glance at the sky out the kitchen window.

"Why not" Harry replied cheerfully, taking a seat back at the table.

"Great! But first we have to pope into the hotel I've been staying at whilst here in Portugal. I need to pick up my suitcases although I don't know how much longer they will let me stay there for. I've been there is a couple of days."

"You can stay with us."

"Are you sure?" Leia asked uncertainly.

"Of course. Don't be silly. You are engaged to my grandson after all."

"Thank you." Leia responded. "That would be lovely."

"Great! It's sorted then." Harry declared.

Han glanced towards Leia and flashed her a grin and Leia burst out laughing.

"So tell me about yourself?" Harry asked, topping up his glass of wine.

"Well, I come from England." Leia began to tell him. "I live there with my parents. My mother doesn't work but my Dad's a financial advisor."

"He must earn a lot of money doing that." Harry commented.

"Yes, my family has quite a bit of money but I don't care about that. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate all the things they've been able to give me and all the things they've done for me but all I have ever cared about is love and happiness. It's the simple things in life that matter. I would have been just as happy if my Dad had a job that didn't may as much money and if we lived in a house that wasn't as grand.

"Well said." Harry responded. "Han and I might not have much but we have our health and we have each other. We're as happy as can be." He smiled across the table at Han and Han smiled back.

"Don't you dare!" Leia screeched. "Han put me down."

"Oh, come on. The waters not that cold." Han argued.

The sun was now shining brightly in the sky and there were no grey clouds in sight. Han was hanging Leia in his arms over the sea as she begged him not to chuck her in.

"If you don't put me down, this second." Leia started.

"Then you'll do what?" Han asked. A smirk appeared across his face. "You'll kill me with your adorableness?"

"I'll… I'll do something." Leia said, trying to sound tough.

"Okay, I'll put you down." Han agreed.

"Thank you... ahhh. Han." Han laughed as he tossed Leia into the water. She landed into the water with a loud splash.

"I'm going to get you. I swear." Leia said. Pretending to sound annoyed. As she began to chase Han out of the sea and across the sand.

Harry watched them, sitting down on a blanket as they as they played about in the water and on the sand.

"Stop It." Leia giggled, collapsing into a fit of giggles. As Han began to tickle her. Leia managed to get back on top of him and tackled him to the ground.

"And you called me weak." Leia said triumphantly.

"Okay, you got me." Han said and together they shared a kiss.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should start heading back home." Han suggested. He looked at his grandfather. He had a jacket on but he was still shivering.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Leia agreed. "I had fun this afternoon though."

"Me too." Han replied. And they both grinned at one another.

"Wow!" Han gasped.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"How heavy are your suitcases?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to carry one?" Leia asked again.

"No. I'm the gentleman. I'll do it."

"Okay," Leia said casually as she walked on ahead to catch up with Harry.

Finally Han caught up with them and together they entered the house.

"You know. This place really does feel like home." Lea commented, as she starred around the corridor. "I've spent my whole life living in a grand house. I had every single book under the sun and moon, the most beautiful bedroom and a whole wardrobe full of clothes but I never felt like I belonged there. It never felt quite like home. Like a home should feel.

"Well I'm glad you like it here." Han said. "Would you like me to show you round the rest of the house?"

"Yes, that would be great." Leia replied enthusiastically.

"Okay, well let's take your luggage up stairs first."

"Okay." Leia agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have a piano?" Leia gasped as they entered the backroom of the house. The room was huge. It had a tall antique clock that had been Harry's grandmothers in the corner of the room and over the other side of the room a small basic T.V. and a settee that looked like it had seen its last days just like the carpet did and there was a chimney breast that Han and Harry lit fires on in the Winter when it got cold. A few picture were hung around the room in lopsided frames and the light on the wall was caked in dust. But still, Leia felt like she was home.

"Yes, do you play?"

Leia nodded as she sat down by the piano. It placed against the window and had a perfect view of the garden.

"It's very old." Han warned her. "I don't even know if it plays. It's my parents' piano. My mum use to play it all the time. When she died I couldn't bare to get rid of it so I kept it. When I moved in with my grandfather I asked him if we could keep it."

"I'm so sorry. Do you mind if I try and play it? I'll completely understand if you don't want me to."

"No, go right ahead." Han said.

Leia lifted up the top of the piano and began to play. Han stood there is total amazement. He had no idea she was this good. Leia started to sing and Han felt like he had just travelled to heaven. She well and truly had the voice of an angel and even though the piano wasn't a hundred percent in tune she somehow seemed to make the bad notes sound good.

"You play beautifully." Han told her as his eyes filled up with tear. "Just like my mum use too."

"Thank you." Leia replied as she carried on playing.

Right at that moment Han's grandfather walked into the room and leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes to listen to the beautiful music.

"How did you learn to play like that?" Han asked her.

"I started to learn to play when I was six years old and I have played ever since." Leia answered him.

"Well I just can't believe how good you are."

"Thank you." Leia gave a laugh. "I have always loved to play, although I never really had much choice. My parents always wanted me to be able to play an instrument. When I turned six they told me I was going to learn to play the piano and that was that. I really took to it though."

"Well maybe we should think about getting the thing turned up a bit, now that we've got some who can play it." Harry subjected.

"Could we really?" Really gasped. "That would be amazing."

"I don't see why not." Harry replied. "What do you think Han?"

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea." Han agreed. "It would be lovely to have some music in this house again."

"Great, well why don't we see about having some dinner. "

"Brilliant, I'm starving." Han responded cheerfully.

"I'll just get changed." Leia said, getting up from the piano seat.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky as Han and Leia lay in each other's arms on the bench out front. They had just finished dinner and were now sipping wine and talking about their trip to England.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Han asked uncertainly.

Leia didn't reply straight away, starring at the sky ahead in the distance that was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow. What could she say? The truth was that she was dreading this trip. She knew she had been the one to convince Han to go but the more and more she thought about it. The more of a bad idea it seemed. But what was she supposed to do? Just stay here forever? Never return home? No, she couldn't do that. She need to go home. They needed to meet him. It was right thing to do.

"I'm sure they will." Leia responded calmly. "I know the way I've talked about them makes them sound a bit snotty and maybe at sometimes they are a bit. But there still my parents, and I love them. Once they get to know you and see what an amazing person you are and how perfect we are together then I'm sure they will love you just as much as I do."

"I hope so." Han responded. "It would crush me if they didn't."

"Han." Han turned his head around to see Harry standing in the doorway. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Han got up and disappeared into the house.

"I want you to give this to Leia." Harry began. "It was your mother's engagement ring and before that your great grandmothers. Your great grandfather didn't have a job that earned him a lot of money but he got another job just so he could buy your great grandmother the most beautiful engagement ring. She left it in her Will to you and told me to give it to you when the time was right. I know you don't have enough money to buy one yourself but every girl deserves a ring." He paused for a minute and smiled, placing the ring gently into the palm of Han's hand. "She would have wanted you to have it."

"I don't know what to say." Han eyes filled with tears as he stared at the ring. It was breath taking. It was gold and the band of it was beautifully engraved. The gem in the middle of the ring was silver and square shaped and after all these years it still sparkled just a brightly.

"Thank you so much grandad." He grasped the ring tight in his hand and gave his grandad a hug.

"Don't mention it." Harry said cheerfully, giving his grandson a pat on the back. "Then, his voice turned serious. "I really am happy for you."

"When do you think I should give it to her?" Han asked.

"Well, why not now?" Harry suggested, walking over to the window and peering outside. She was still sitting on the bench, slowing sipping her glass of wine.

"Anyway." Harry started, giving a cough to clear his throat. "I'd better get back to what I was doing."

"Is the porch swing nearly finished?" Han asked.

"Nearly." Harry replied. "Just needs a few finishing touches. I'm hoping to finish it by the end of the week. Then you'll no longer have to sit on that old rusty thing." He glanced back out to the front.

"I better leave you too it then." Han said, starting to head back outside.

"Yes, I don't think I'll be much longer." Harry replied.

"Leia." Han said, as he knelt down in front of her. The beautifully painted sky had now turned to a display or twinkling lights.

Leia gasped. Held out right in front of her was a little red, velvet box.

"Leia." Han began. He was starring right into her eyes and even though he hadn't yet said it. He knew that she knew what he was about to say. He paused for a second as he flipped open the lid of the box. "Will you marry me?"

Leia's eyes filled with tears. The ring was beautiful.

"I didn't have a ring before so I thought I would do it again, properly this time. " Han said, sliding the ring onto her finger."

"Oh Han." Leia chocked. She tried to breathe as she starred at the ring now placed on her finger. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful in the whole entire life. "

"It was my mothers." Han explained. "She left it to me in her Will, to give it to someone when the time was right.

Not wanting to look away from his eyes and feeling her heart hammering hard against her chest she crashed her lips against his. Han kissed her back. The kiss even stronger and passionate that it had ever been before. Neither one of them wanting to stop. Han's hands travelled down her body until they met her waist where he pulled her in closer.

"Let's go to bed." Leia said quickly in a rush, as their lips parted for a second. Her heart was pounding, racing hard against her chest and her breathing was quickening by the minute. She wanted him. She needed him. She needed to feel his body against hers.

"Okay," Han agreed.

Monday morning had now come around and bright streams of sunlight shone through the curtains. Han and Leia where wrapped up in each other's arms. No one had spoken since last night, they both just lay there, listening to the sound of one another's hearts beating. Han was playing with a lock of Leia's hair.

"Thank you so much for last night Han." Leia began. "It was truly the most magical night of my life. I'll never forget it."

"Thank you as well." Han said. "Last night was so special to me. I never thought it could be that great. I wish I had waited. I wish I had waited to do it with you. I love you so much that it hurts." His voice sounded like it was in pain and his eyes welled up with tears. He wouldn't cry though. No one would ever see him cry.

"You know I would never have forced you into doing anything weren't ready to do right?"

"I know." Leia replied. Her voice was quite.

They both just laid there for a moment. Neither one of them wanting to move from each other's embrace.

"Do you think your grandfathers awake yet?" Leia asked casually.

"I would imagine so." Han responded. He always gets up early. Even on a Sunday. He always says he had too much to do."

Leia smiled, giving a little laugh, she was so happy. Han was so easy to be around. That was one of the reasons why she liked him so much. She could just be self around him.

"I love it when you play with my hair." Leia told him.

"Do you?" Han asked, attempting to plait a strand of hair.

"Yes, it's so relaxing." Leia responded. "When I was little my Mother use to brush my hair. She use to but ribbons in it and plait it."

"I bet you looked really pretty." Han commented.

Leia blushed, feeling her cheeks burn and heart rate quicken in pace.

Right at that moment there was a knock at the door. Han and Leia's eyes flashed to the bedroom door.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Harry asked, peering round the door.

Leia dived under the covers.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I should have waited for a response. I didn't mean to… please forgive me." Harry said in a panic. Instantly shutting his eyes and covering them with his hands. "Erm, I'll see you down stairs for breakfast in a minute." And with that he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Leia giggled. Appearing from under the covers.

Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I should have waited for a response. I didn't mean to… please forgive me." Harry said in a panic. Instantly shutting his eyes and covering them with his hands. "Erm, I'll see you down stairs for breakfast in a minute." And with that he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Leia giggled. Appearing from under the covers.

"Well Han and I are going down to the shop today. Duty calls as usually I'm afraid." Harry said, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and settling himself down at the table.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Leia asked. Reaching for her glass of orange juice. "I would love to see your shop?"

"Of course you can." Harry replied. "In actual fact, it's a great idea. I know Han won't be working with me at the shop for much longer but I would love for you to see it at some point. It's not a flashy shop like the new ones up in the town but it's been in my family for generation. The old sign is still on the front. Leather and Sole Shoe Repair Shop it says. I've been meaning to get a new sign put up for years as half the writing has faded away on the front and the paintwork is very chipped but all that cost money. We only just about earn enough to live a basic life and keep the shop running."

"If you ever need any money…" Leia began.

"Thank you. It's very kind of you to offer but I think we'll be just fine."

"I didn't mean to treat you like charity." Leia said. "I would just hate to see you lose your shop and not have anywhere to live."

"I know." He put his spare hand down on top of Lea's and gave it a pat. "It was very kind of you to offer." He smiled at her and Leia smiled back. She really felt like part of their family. She felt like she belonged here. Even more than she did back home. She had never felt like she belong anywhere before. Never felt like she had a place in life. That was until now.

"Well, we better get a move on." Harry said abruptly. "The shop opens everyday nine o clock sharp but I always like to be there at least half an hour early to make sure we're ready to open."

"He loves his shop." Han whispered to Leia. "He couldn't live without it."

"OH MY GOD!" Harry cried.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Han shouted in a panic as he ran quickly round the corner of the street to wear Harry was standing outside the front of the shop. Han saw that one of the windows had been smashed open and the handle had busted of off the door. Glass lay scattered across the pavement.

"My shop! I can't believe this has happened." Harry bent down and picked up a piece of glass.

Han starred up at the shop in disbelief. Who could have done such a thing?

"What's wrong?" Leia panted, as she came running round the corner.

Han pointed at the shop in front of him.

"Oh my god." Leia exclaimed.

Together they entered the building.

"Careful grandad. Watch out for glass okay."

The inside of the shop was a mess. Shoes scattered the floor and the till had been broken into and left wide open.

"This is terrible." Could they have taken much?" Leia asked.

"I'm afraid whoever was inhere would have been very unlucky. At the end of every day I take all the money out of the till and back home with me." Harry replied. "I don't know what they think they would have found here though. Why did they choose our shop to break into? I just don't get it. There are a lot of shops around here that have a lot more valuable stuff and a lot more money. Why us?"

Harry began to cry and Leia put her arm around him in comfort.

"It's okay." She told him. "It will be okay."

"Maybe we should shut the shop today." Han suggested as he picked up a broom from the corner of the room and started to sweep up the broken glass. He just couldn't understand how some people could be so cruel.

"No. The shop will open as normal. I've never had a day off. This shop has been open every day for the past sixty five years and it's going to stay that way." Harry said shortly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was just a suggested." Han replied calmly.

"I know." Harry said. He sat down on a wooden stool. "I'm just a little shaken up, that's all. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's okay, I understand." Han said softly.

"You know, I was wondering." Harry began. "Would you mind it if I came to the airport with you Friday. You know, just to make sure you get there safely."

"Yes, of course. That's no problem. Is it Han?"

"No, I would love to have you there so see us off. I'm really going to miss you grandad."

"Ah, you'll be back in no time. At least that's what I tell myself. But the truth is, I'm going to really miss you too. I know it's only for a long weekend but we've never been apart for that long before."

"I know." His voice was wobbly. He swallowed hard and thought back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow!" Han gasped as he stepped out of the Taxi.

"I really feel like I should contribute to the cost of the journey." Harry persisted.

"No, it's okay. Really." Leia told him.

"It's just so big." Han gazed up at the building in front of him.

"He's never been to an airport before." Harry explained, giving a chuckle. He glanced over to this grandson who was still gazing up at the tall glass building in front of him.

Five days had gone by and Han and Leia were beginning their journey to England.

"I would come in and make sure you're you get checked in okay but the Taxi's waiting and for every second he has to wait, the more money it costs. It's very kind of you to pay for the transport you know. I'm going to miss you. I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel like it was destiny for you and Han to end up together. I see the way he looks at you and the way you are when you're together make me certain that you're meant to be."

"Well thank you for saying that. That's very sweet of you. You know, the minute our eyes met that very first day, I felt a feeling I had never felt before. I felt like I had had met him before in another life and ever since then we'd been searching to find each again, in this life. I know it sounds silly but..."

"It's not silly." Harry interrupted. "You two were meant to be together. I know it."

Leia grinned.

"I can't believe I'm leaving Portugal. W… what if I'm not ready to go. I've never left home before. Leia I don't think I can do this." Han said in a panic.

Leia took Han's hand into hers and looked him in the eyes.

"I know you feel a bit nervous but you can do this. I know you can." Leia reassured him.

"You can do it." Harry chipped in.

Han looked at his grandfather then back at Leia. Her face looked pained like she was holding her breath and refusing to breathe until he spoke.

"Okay, I'll do. I can do this." Han reassured himself.

"Hurray!" Harry cheered.

Leia ran up to Han and rapped her arms around him and he spun her around, planting a kiss gently on her lips just before her feet touched the ground.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. For now at least." Harry said, turning to face Han.

"You know you've always been like a father to me." Han replied, wrapping his arms around his grandad.

"I hope you know where we're going." Han said as the entered the airport.

"Yes, now come on." Leia laughed, grabbed him by the hand and pulling him over to their check in point.

Han and Leia checked in and went through security. Han had got stopped and searched because the alarm had gone off as he passed through.

"How was I suppose to know you weren't allowed to take sharp objects on an airplane?" Han said, as they took their seats on the plane.

"Everyone just knows." Leia replied.

"Well I've never flown on a plane before, let alone been to an airport." Han responded in defence.

"Well, didn't you see the signs?

"No. What signs?"

Leia laughed and shock her head.

"What?"

"There were signs all around the airport Han. Huge signs that said no sharp objects, liquids, or fluids. We only just about made it onto the plane. What where you doing with a vegetable peeler in your pocket anyway?"

"I don't know." Han shrugged. I had an apple before we left and we were running late what with my Grandad insisting that we saw the finished porch swing before we left and I guess I just didn't think and stuffed it in my pocket."

Leia sighed but gave a smile. It was pretty funny.

"So how did you parents react when you told them about me and coming over for the weekend?"

"Good." Leia said. "They took the news great." Leia coughed, trying to lower the tone of her voice. The truth was that her parents (especially her mum) had taken the news really bad. She had considered calling the whole thing off but she had been so lucky to get tickets at such short notice and Han was her fiancé. They had to meet him. Her parents would like him when they met him though. She was almost sure of it. Still, she couldn't help but play the telephone conversation back in her mind.

"_You've found a boy?"_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"Well I never. What's he like? I hope he has good looks so he won't ever show you up in public. What job does he have? Does he make lots of money? How old is he? Not too old I hope. Then again I hope he's not too young ither. But how would it work? You both live so far away. No, I don't think I approve. It would never work. Long distance relationship always end in heartbreak. No I don't like him. I do not approve of you dating this boy Leia. Oh, I knew this trip was a bad idea."_

_"But mother, you don't know anything about him and you haven't even met him yet? Please just give him a chance." Leia cried._

_There was a moment's silence._

_"Well, okay. I'll give him a chance." Her mother decided._

_"Really? Thank you so much Mother! How about I come home for the weekend and bring him with me?" You will like him. I'm sure of it. He's amazing. He makes me happy in a way that no one ever has before."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Her mother asked._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Leia said in rush. It's just that he makes me feel complete. You know, the way I'm sure felt when you met Father. How about I come home for the weekend and bring him with me."_

_"Well okay. It would be nice to see you. I've been worried about you."_

_"I've only been gone a couple of weeks Mother." Leia had replied, feeling embarrassed._

_"You know I told you to call home twice a day." Her mother responded crossly. I've tried to call you but you haven't respond to any of my calls."_

_"I'm so sorry mother. I've just been so busy and I've been having so much fun that I forgot."_

_"With that boy." Her voice was stern and sharp. "I'll see you this weekend. Friday afternoon. If the weathers nice we'll be barbequing for dinner." And with that she hung up._

"I can't believe we have to do this." Ann complained.

Leia's parents were upstairs in their house getting ready for Han and Leia's arrival. Their bedroom was massive and looked like something out of a magazine. In the middle of the room against the cream coloured walls was a beautiful wooden bed. The floor was wooden as well and in the right hand corner of the room was a small solid wood writing desk (they had a bigger one downstairs in the living room). Next to this was a door that lead to an on sweet bathroom. There was a huge rug in the centre, in front of the bed and a tall mirror stood in the left hand corner of the room. Next to this was another room that led into a walk in wardrobe filled with enough clothes to last a lifetime. Next to the bed on the left hand side was a bedside cabinet with a cream coloured lamp on it and the other side of the bed also had a cabinet. This one displayed a picture of Leia of when she was little. Two enormous sized windows stood ither side of the bed and long maroon curtains draped to the floor. On the wall to the left (next to the bed) hung a stunning oil painting of the countryside, displayed in an expensive frame.

"Now darling, remember what you said. You said that you would try to get along with him." George reminded her as he stood in front of the mirror and started to button up his shirt.

George and Ann were Leia's parents. She had short brown hair in a neat bob that had a shiny red glow in the sunlight

Ann was short. She was the kind of woman that was always dressed respectable and smart. She had short brown hair in a neat bob that had a shiny red glow in the sunlight and she never went anywhere without lipstick on.

George was medium sized with short grey hair. He always wore a suite or a shirt. Even when it was boiling hot. Just like Ann, he always liked to be dressed smart.

"I know but…" Ann's voice trailed off as she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a bright pink blazer with a matching pink skirt and she had a pair of white pearl earring in her ears.

"Look, for Leia's sake let's give him a chance. We don't even know anything about him yet and we're already making assumptions."

"I guess so." She sighed. "Let me help you with that tie." Ann went over to George and helped him do up his tie.

"Oh Ann, our little girls all grown up. Traveling the world, dating boys."

"Yes, well she's still only eighteen." Ann commented sharply.

"Yes I know, and she still has much to learn about the world but we can't stop her from doing what she wants. She's now officially an adult. Maybe it's for the best anyway. I mean you can read ten thousand books about the world you live in but we all know that the best way to really learn about it is to go out and experience it."

"No, she's not ready." Ann replied quickly in a panic. "She's only just finished school. She's still young and we need to protect her from all the dangers in the world. She's not ready to start dating boys. Oh my god George. What if this guy's she's met is…"

"Don't even go there Ann." His voice was stern. "We talked about this. We said that we wouldn't jump to any conclusions."

"You know I can't help but think back to the look on woman's face at the check in desk when I put my suitcase on the conveyor belt." Han said. "I don't think she'd ever seen a suitcase quite like mine before." He laughed. I remember my grandfather's words exactly.

_"Now hang on. I'm sure I have a suite case up here somewhere." Harry said, rummaging about in the loft. "Ah yes, here it is." Hold on, I'll bring it down."_

_Harry climbed down the stairs of the loft and handed Han the suitcase. It was caked in dust and from what Han could see, the leather was peeling off and had faded from dark brown to light._

_"It was your great, great grandfathers. I think he used it in the war."_

_Han opened his mouth to speak but Harry stopped him._

_"Now before you say anything, I know it's old and not in very good condition but with a bit of tape wrapped around the middle I think it will just about hold up. For your trip at least."_

"Yes, it was pretty funny." Leia responded, giving a laugh as she remembered the look on the woman's face.

"I really do hope your parents like me Leia." Han said, his voice turning serious. "I couldn't bare thought of them not."

Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder.

"I'm sure they will like you. But you know what Han?"

"What?" Han asked, stroking Leia's hair.

"Even if they didn't like you. It wouldn't change the way I felt about you. I will still love you no matter what they think of you."

"I love you so much." Han said as a grin spread across his face. He lent down and gently kissed Leia on her lips.

"So how long is it now until we land?" Han asked.

"Hold on," Leia said as she reached for the mobile in her jeans pocket. She starred at the time on her phone. "Well, if all goes to plan then we should be in England in a couple of hours. I hope we'll be able to find a taxi okay. You know I really thought that my parents might had offered to pick us up from the airport, but my Mother hung up so quickly."

"Never mind. I'm sure we'll find one."

"I hope so. They're going to be barbequing if the weather is nice."

"I haven't had a barbeque in ages." Han said. "The last time Harry tried to barbeque did not go well. Smoke was everywhere and the sausages were well and truly burnt. He's never tried to barbeque since."

"My Dad loves to barbeque." Leia said. "He barbeques every summer. I must warn you though. He does likes to boast about how good he thinks he is."

"Is he any good?" Han asked casually.

"Yes, he is. His burgers are to die for but I do sometimes wish that he wouldn't go on about it so much."

"Well I can't wait to try one." Han replied cheerfully. He smiled at Leia and Leia smiled back. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she truly, deeply loved.

"George." Ann called excitedly, entering the living room.

"What is it love?" George asked. He was sitting in his armchair in the living room reading an article in the paper about how much the price of petrol had gone up over the last few months.

"Leia's just rung and she's on her way over. She'll be here in a few minutes" Ann exclaimed excitedly.

"That's nice dear," George replied drily. He didn't bother to look up from the paper.

"I just told you our Daughters on her way home. Our daughter who we haven't seen in weeks and all you can do is continue reading the paper. "Ann cried frustrated.

"She's only been gone a couple of weeks." George responded, his eyes darting to another article.

"I know, but I've missed her. Haven't you missed her George?"

"Yes, I have." George sighed, taking of his glasses that he used for reading and rested his paper down on the coffee table in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry Ann. The truth is I've missed her a lot. I've really missed her." His voice was calm.

"I can't believe she's only going to be here for the week and then she's going back to Portugal with that boy."

"I know," George said. He stood up and gave his wife a hug.

"Wow," Han gasped, as the taxi pulled up to the front of the driveway.

"We haven't arrived at Buckingham Place you know," Leia teased him jokingly as she punched in the code that opened the black iron gates.

"I know, but it's just so… I mean, it's huge. You have a fountain out the front and have you seen the size of your windows?"

Leia laughed.

"You know what. I bet we can persuade her to stay. She's probably only known this boy for a few days. This is her home. Where she belongs. I will not let her go again." Ann said, pacing around the living room.

George was about to object when the doorbell rang.

"That must be her," Ann shrieked. "I'll get the door."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe we have to do this." Ann complained.

Leia's parents were upstairs in their house getting ready for Han and Leia's arrival. Their bedroom was massive and looked like something out of a magazine. In the middle of the room against the cream coloured walls was a beautiful wooden bed. The covers of the bed were gold, as were the pillows and on top of it were rectangular square. On The floor was wooden as well and in the right hand corner of the room was a small solid wood writing desk (they had a bigger one downstairs in the living room). Next to this was a door that lead to an on sweet bathroom. There was a huge rug in the centre, in front of the bed and a tall mirror stood in the left hand corner of the room. Next to this was another room that led into a walk in wardrobe filled with enough clothes to last a lifetime. Next to the bed on the left hand side was a bedside cabinet with a cream coloured lamp on it and the other side of the bed also had a cabinet. This one displayed a picture of Leia of when she was little. Two enormous sized windows stood ither side of the bed and long maroon curtains draped to the floor. On the wall to the left (next to the bed) hung a stunning oil painting of the countryside, displayed in an expensive frame.

"Now darling, remember what you said. You said that you would try to get along with him." George reminded her as he stood in front of the mirror and started to button up his shirt.

George and Ann were Leia's parents. She had short brown hair in a neat bob that had a shiny red glow in the sunlight

Ann was short. She was the kind of woman that was always dressed respectable and smart. She had short brown hair in a neat bob that had a shiny red glow in the sunlight and she never went anywhere without lipstick on.

George was medium sized with short grey hair. He always wore a suite or a shirt. Even when it was boiling hot. Just like Ann, he always liked to be dressed smart.

"I know but…" Ann's voice trailed off as she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a bright pink blazer with a matching pink skirt and she had a pair of white pearl earring in her ears.

"Look, for Leia's sake let's give him a chance. We don't even know anything about him yet and we're already making assumptions."

"I guess so." She sighed. "Let me help you with that tie." Ann went over to George and helped him do up his tie.

"Oh Ann, our little girls all grown up. Traveling the world, dating boys."

"Yes, well she's still only eighteen." Ann commented sharply.

"Yes I know, and she still has much to learn about the world but we can't stop her from doing what she wants. She's now officially an adult. Maybe it's for the best anyway. I mean you can read ten thousand books about the world you live in but we all know that the best way to really learn about it is to go out and experience it."

"No, she's not ready." Ann replied quickly in a panic. "She's only just finished school. She's still young and we need to protect her from all the dangers in the world. She's not ready to start dating boys. Oh my god George. What if this guy's she's met is…"

"Don't even go there Ann." His voice was stern. "We talked about this. We said that we wouldn't jump to any conclusions."

"You know I can't help but think back to the look on woman's face at the check in desk when I put my suitcase on the conveyor belt." Han said. "I don't think she'd ever seen a suitcase quite like mine before." He laughed. I remember my grandfather's words exactly.

"Now hang on. I'm sure I have a suite case up here somewhere." Harry said, rummaging about in the loft. "Ah yes, here it is." Hold on, I'll bring it down."

Harry climbed down the stairs of the loft and handed Han the suitcase. It was caked in dust and from what Han could see, the leather was peeling off and had faded from dark brown to light.

"It was your great, great grandfathers. I think he used it in the war."

Han opened his mouth to speak but Harry stopped him.

"Now before you say anything, I know it's old and not in very good condition but with a bit of tape wrapped around the middle I think it will just about hold up. For your trip at least."

"Yes, it was pretty funny." Leia responded, giving a laugh as she remembered the look on the woman's face.

"I really do hope your parents like me Leia." Han said, his voice turning serious. "I couldn't bare thought of them not."

Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder.

"I'm sure they will like you. But you know what Han?"

"What?" Han asked, stroking Leia's hair.

"Even if they didn't like you. It wouldn't change the way I felt about you. I will still love you no matter what they think of you."

"I love you so much." Han said as a grin spread across his face. He lent down and gently kissed Leia on her lips.

"So how long is it now until we land?" Han asked.

"Hold on," Leia said as she reached for the mobile in her jeans pocket. She starred at the time on her phone. "Well, if all goes to plan then we should be in England in a couple of hours. I hope we'll be able to find a taxi okay. You know I really thought that my parents might had offered to pick us up from the airport, but my Mother hung up so quickly."

"Never mind. I'm sure we'll find one."

"I hope so. They're going to be barbequing if the weather is nice."

"I haven't had a barbeque in ages." Han said. "The last time Harry tried to barbeque did not go well. Smoke was everywhere and the sausages were well and truly burnt. He's never tried to barbeque since."

"My Dad loves to barbeque." Leia said. "He barbeques every summer. I must warn you though. He does likes to boast about how good he thinks he is."

"Is he any good?" Han asked casually.

"Yes, he is. His burgers are to die for but I do sometimes wish that he wouldn't go on about it so much."

"Well I can't wait to try one." Han replied cheerfully. He smiled at Leia and Leia smiled back. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she truly, deeply loved.

"George." Ann called excitedly, entering the living room.

"What is it love?" George asked. He was sitting in his armchair in the living room reading an article in the paper about how much the price of petrol had gone up over the last few months.

"Leia's just rung and she's on her way over. She'll be here in a few minutes" Ann exclaimed excitedly.

"That's nice dear," George replied drily. He didn't bother to look up from the paper.

"I just told you our Daughters on her way home. Our daughter who we haven't seen in weeks and all you can do is continue reading the paper. "Ann cried frustrated.

"She's only been gone a couple of weeks." George responded, his eyes darting to another article.

"I know, but I've missed her. Haven't you missed her George?"

"Yes, I have." George sighed, taking of his glasses that he used for reading and rested his paper down on the coffee table in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry Ann. The truth is I've missed her a lot. I've really missed her." His voice was calm.

"I can't believe she's only going to be here for the week and then she's going back to Portugal with that boy."

"I know," George said. He stood up and gave his wife a hug.

"Wow," Han gasped, as the taxi pulled up to the front of the driveway.

"We haven't arrived at Buckingham Place you know," Leia teased him jokingly as she punched in the code that opened the black iron gates.

"I know, but it's just so… I mean, it's huge. You have a fountain out the front and have you seen the size of your windows?"

Leia laughed.

"You know what. I bet we can persuade her to stay. She's probably only known this boy for a few days. This is her home. Where she belongs. I will not let her go again." Ann said, pacing around the living room.

George was about to object when the doorbell rang.

"That must be her," Ann shrieked. "I'll get the door."

George sighed. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

"Leia, oh Leia. Your home, your home." Ann wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Let her get in the doorway." George said.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I'm just so happy to see you. It just feels like ages since I last saw you and I've missed you so much."

"We both have." George cut it.

""I've missed you too mum." Leia cried, embracing her mother's hug. "You too Dad." Leia said as looked up at her Dad.

Han coughed. He felt awkward just standing in the doorway. He didn't know whether he should say something. Introduce himself maybe. But was that the right thing to do?

"Han. I'm so sorry." Leia turned to face him. She couldn't believe she had just left him there.

"Mum, Dad." Leia began nervously. She was now standing next to him. This was the moment she had been dreading. "This is Han."

There was a moments silence and Leia held her breath. She could feel her body temperature rising and her heart beating hard against her chest. "Please say something. Anything!" she pleaded inside her head.

"Well it's lovely to finally meet you Han." George said, giving a smile.

Ann looked Han up and down. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a grey jumper that looked like it had seen better days and the trainers that he was wearing looked like he had just fished them out of a dump. His hair was scruffy and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days and his suitcase looked like it was hanging by a thread. But she had to admit, he did have lovely eyes. They were a beautiful mixture of blue, green and hazel. Like an oil painting.

"Han. It's such a pleasure to meet you." she smiled and stuck out her hand. She may not agree with her daughter dating this boy but she was still going to be polite and maintain her manners. She remember that her mother told her when she was young, that it was their duty as women to be polite and good mannered to everyone. Especially to the men in their lives. No matter what your husband says or does you must always respect them, always agree with them, do their laundry, and make sure there is always a plate full of food on the table for them when they come get in from work "Basically be a robot." She remembered thinking. Still, that was the way she was brought up. She was use to shaking people's hands to greet them, she was use to small talking about such things as the weather. Saying things like "Isn't it a lovely bright, sunny day today?" In a cheerful tone, even if she was having what felt like the worst day of her life. Also, she had made a promise to George that she would try and get along with him.

"It's nice to meet you too." Han replied, flashing a grin as he shock Ann's hand. It felt rough and hard against her silky soft skin.

"Well I hope you like Barbeques Han." George cut in cheerfully.

"I sure do." Han replied, his voice just as cheerful and George's was.

"Well that just great. Now, I don't know if you know this Han but when it comes to barbequing I am quite the expert." George informed him. "In fact…."

"I'm sorry to interrupt dear." Ann said, cutting George of mid - sentence. She knew it was rude to interrupt people whilst they were talking but when George started talking about barbeques it was hard to get him to stop. "I'm sure he could go on for hour if not one was to stop him." Ann thought to herself. But I think it's a good idea we all travel outside to the garden and start to spark up the barbeque. Don't you?"

"Yes, why not" George replied happily. "You can leave your luggage in the hall." He turned glanced over his shoulder at Leia who stood by their suitcases. "It's okay, we can take them upstairs later." He led Han through the house and outside to the garden and Ann and Leia followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, you have an apple tree?" Han starred up at the beautiful apple tree in front of him. All of the apples hanging from it were bright red, and they made his mouth water.

"Yes, it came with the house when we brought it." George began. The apples it grows are amazing. They're extremely juicy. You can have one if you like." Han hesitated for a moment. "Really, it's fine. Take one." He pulled an apple down from the tree and handed it to him

"Thanks," Han said, taking a bite. "You're right, these apples are amazing."

"I told you." George beamed, delighted he'd been right.

"Your garden really is beautiful." Han commented, taking in the beautiful scenery that was surrounding him.

The garden was huge. He guessed that it must be at least two hundred feet in length. There was a large oak tree that had a wooden swing hanging from it and opposite it was a beautiful pond. It had a wooden bride going over the top of it and in the corner of the pond was a mini waterfall. It was just so relaxing. Han felt like he was out in the country what with the sound of the birds in the trees and the sound of the water trickling down the waterfall. He really wished that he and his grandad had a garden like Leia's parents did. There's was so overgrown. It use to be a beautiful garden, filled with beautiful flowers, but not it was just an overgrown mess. Harry use to love gardening, he use to be out in the garden every day, pulling up weeds and planting flowers, making sure they were watered regularly and never dried up. But he was too old now, they didn't earn enough money to pay for someone to come and make it look nice again and Han wouldn't have a clue were to start. When he wasn't with his grandad in the shop he would spend his time drawing. That was one thing that he hadn't told Leia. That he loved to draw, sketching objects and also people. He had started to sketch Leia when she hadn't been looking but he hadn't finished it yet. He wanted to make sure it was perfect before he showed it to her. The garden was filled will immaculately pruned bushes and trees and brightly coloured flowers that were perfectly planted that made the garden look like it was preparing for a show, perfectly intact waiting for its first place ribbon for best looking garden. Han got a feeling from the type of garden than Leia's parents owned that they were the kind of person that had to have everything perfect all the time. When Han had walked through the hall of the house earlier, he had noticed (taking a quick look around) that there didn't seem to be anything out of place. No shoes in the hall were dumped (like they usually just were back home). There were no tools, or coats just laying around, not even a newspaper on a table on bench. Han knew that if Leia's parents ever came to his house that he would have to clean the place up a bit.

"So Han." Ann began, as she delicately cut at a potato on her plate. "You come from Portugal?"

"Yes, I do Mrs Organa." Han replied, grinning like he usually did, reaching for the salad bowl. Han loved it that they were eating outside. Sitting in the sunshine under a huge parasol reminded him of the times when him and his grandfather use to sit outside in their garden. Back when you were able to sit outside in it that was.

"Please, call me Ann. Now then, I've been wondering Han what your house is like back home."

"Well…"

"What job do you have?"

"I…

"Do you live by yourself or do you live with family? I hope you've been treating my daughter with respect you know."

"Mother!" Leia gasped.

"Ann, I think you're asking the boy too many questions." George interjected.

"Nonsense." Ann replied, flinging her hand into the air before returning back to her meal, cutting at a piece of celery.

"It's okay," Han said giving a laugh. "I live with my grandfather. We don't have a fancy house and we don't own many expensive things. Just the basics to get by, but its home." He grinned. "I help my grandfather run his shoe shop. Well, at least I use to anyway."

"So you don't have much money then? How are you going to provide for my daughter if you don't have any money?"

"I'll find a job." Han said confidently. "My own job. I love your daughter Ann. She means everything to me. I think the world of her and I will do whatever I can to make sure she has the life that she deserves."

"I don't need all this." Leia cut in." I'm not like you Mother. I don't need the finer things in life to make me happy. All I need is Han." Leia put her hand of top of his and gave it a squeeze. "As long as we have a roof over our heads and just about enough money to live on. I'll be happy."

"Look Han." Ann began, turning to face him. "I'm sure you love my daughter very much but you're both so young. You can't really know what you want at such a young age, and you both live so far apart."

"I'm nineteen and Leia's eighteen. We're both legal adult." Han persisted, standing his ground.

"Just." Ann rolled her eyes.

"I know what I want Mum, and that's to be with Han." Leia shouted.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, because I'm engaged to him." Leia realised what she had just said and her hand quickly flinged to her mouth to cover it. They hadn't planning on telling them the news just yet.

"You're what?" Ann's dropped her knife and fork with a clatter onto her plate. Her face looked like a volcano that was just about to explode. Like lightning that was just about to strike, like thunder.

"We're getting married." Leia said slowly, her voice now quite.

"Now Ann, remember what we…" George started. But he was cut off.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore. Traveling the world, getting engaged to boys you don't even know, not returning my phone calls. This is not how I raised you to be, Leia Organa. You're never to see this boy again. Do you hear me?" Her voice was stern.

"I fell in love Mother." Leia cried. "I didn't plan for it to happen, but it did. I love him."

"Leia, I will not discuss this any further."

There was a moment's silence, then Leia got up from her seat and stormed into the house.

"Where did we go wrong George?" Ann sighed. "She use to obey our every command."

"She's not a little girl anymore." George said sharply, getting up from his seat. "How could you speak to our own daughter that way? His voice was cross. I can't believe you Ann." And with that, he disappeared into the house.

"This is all your fault." Ann turned to glare at Han as she picked up her knife and fork and stared to cut a piece of meat of her chicken leg. Her eyes were piercing and sharp.

"Will you excuse me?" Han said in a rush, quickly getting up from the table. He needed to find Leia.

"Leia," Han called. As he started to walk slowly up the stairs. It had taken him a while but he had finally managed to find them. The house was so big, it was like a maze. Han wondered how long it would take him if he was to turn around now and tried to find his way back to the garden.

"Leia," he called again, making his way further up the stairs. There was still no response. He felt so sorry for her. All she had wanted was for him and her parents to get along. And look what had happened.

Walking up the stairs Han noticed that there were a number of family portraits hung on the wall. The funny thing about them was that no one looked happy in them. No one was smiling. They were all just posing in their best respectable clothes.

Han was now stood at the top of the stairs.

"Leia."

Suddenly Han heard her crying.

"Leia." His voice was softer this time as he followed her voice and slowly open the door to her bedroom.

Han's heart broke at the sight of her. There she was, laying on her bed crying her eyes out as mascara ran down her face and onto her pillow.

"My Mother's going to kill me." Leia said, as tears tricked down her face. "She spent a lot of money on these peach silk pillow covers."

Han sat down next to her on her bed, brushing a loss, wet strand of hair away from her face.

"I should never have just stormed of like that. I've never behaved badly in front of my parents before. Especially when they have guests."

"But I'm not just any guest." Han began. "You invited me here and the way your mother behaved was unacceptable."

"Yes, and I made such a mistake. Oh, Han, I'm so sorry, I really hoped that things might have been different. I should have known better."

"Hey," Han said softly, gently stroking her hair. "This is not your fault."

"Let's just leave then." Leia burst out, suddenly sitting up. "Let's just leave now and go back to Portugal."

Han shock his head. "I think we should stay."

"Stay?" Leia cried. She was confused. Why would he want to spend another moment is this house, with her parents.

"Yes." Han replied calmly.

"But why?"

"I don't want you to lose your parents." If you leave now, after what just happened, without trying to fix things…" He paused for a moment. "I've lost my parents. And I'd do anything to bring them back. I will not let you loss yours."

Leia starred deeply into Han eyes. Looking into them she could see that he really cared. They were soft and filled with love. So much love, for her. Suddenly her breathing got caught in her throat. Even

the sound of his voice made her heart race. She was completely under his spell.

"George!" Ann called. Her voice was rough and impatient. "George!"

Ann found George in the sitting room. He was relaxing in his armchair, calmly listening to a classical station on the radio. His eyes were shut which meant that he was listening intensely to the music.

"George!" I can't believe you just left me there, sitting on my own. Why did you just leave like that? George! Are you even listening to me? George!"

George sighed. He opened his eyes and reached for the radio remote next to him, switching it off. He loved Ann, he really did. But sometimes she could really get on his nerves.

"It's all your fault you know."

"What is?" Ann was becoming more frustrated by the minute. What was with everyone today?

"I can't believe you sometimes." George cried. "You brought our daughter up to always be polite to everyone (even if you didn't like them). To have good manners. To always say please and thank you. You've always believed that was the way to behave."

"It is. My mother brought me up that way." Ann said proudly.

"I'm ashamed of you Ann. The way you treated Han back there was just unacceptable. You treated him like he was a witness to a police investigation who had been taken in for questioning. He's our guest. God know what Leia though. You embarrassed her Ann. It's going to take a lot to fix this."

"I don't like the boy." Ann argued in defence.

"That doesn't matter. He was our guest and you should have treated him with respect."

"George, if you think I'm going apologise then…"

"She loves him Ann."

"Oh please, it's nothing more than a summer romance. She'll get over him in no time."

"I just don't get it. What makes you dislike him so much? He seems like a perfectly pleasant, well-mannered lad."

"He doesn't have any money." Ann said in a rush. "He lives in a run-down house with some old man and…"

"His grandfather." George corrected her.

"Whatever! The point is, he's not right for our little girl."

"Money isn't everything Ann." George argued. "Not everyone needs luxuries like we have to make them happy. In fact, I don't think we do either. We don't really need all this."

"You… you don't mean that George." Ann said quickly in a panic as a flash of worry crossed her face."

"Well, you didn't marry me just because I had a highly paid job now did you?"

There was a moment's silence.

"Did you?" George persisted, raising his voice.

Sill no reply.

"I've heard enough." And with that he got up from his chair, leaving Ann alone in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're right Han. We can't just leave. I couldn't. I love my Mother and Father dearly. I may be mad at her, but I still love her."

Han squeezed Leia's hand. She had made the right decision. He knew it. Han starred around the room. It was just how he had imagined it to be. Very girly, very pretty and very elegant. The walls of the room were decorated with cream and gold floral wallpaper and the peach bed covers on the huge double cream bed had about six pillow on it and a thousand white, cream and purple square cushions. Around the room (on the walls) were a number of pictures of flowers that were hung up in frames and wall plaques that said words like love, faith and dream. A cream coloured dresser was placed up against the right side wall with a beautiful oval shaped mirror that matched perfectly and looked like it had come out of a fairy tale. She had an on sweet bathroom on the left hand side of the room that was immaculately clean and a huge walk in wardrobe the other side. By the side of her bed was a bedside table with a small lamp on top of it and opposite her bed was a long bookshelf filled with hundreds of books and to the right of this was a cream oval shaped window seat lined with floral printed cushions. To the left side of the room where clear doors that lead out onto the balcony and on the ceiling hung and crystal chandelier.

"Wow," Han gasped, getting up from the bed and walking over to the corner of the room.

"We have a bigger on downstairs." Leia told him. "I like to sit on my window seat and read, especially when the weathers nice."

"I've never seen so many books before." Han said, taking a book from the shelf. He picked the one that looked the most read and looked at the cover.

"The Notebook." He paused for a minute as he read the blurb on the back. Nope! Never read it."

"You should." Leia said eagerly. "It's amazing. It's my favourite book."

"Yeah, I guested that. The covers practically hanging by a thread."

Leia laughed.

"You know, Alley and Noah's relationship is a bit like ours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alley's parents didn't want her to date Noah because they didn't think he was the right kind of guy for her. He didn't have a lot of money and Alley was home schooled just like I was. You really should read it."

"Did they make it in the end?" Han asked her.

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Oh, please." Han begged.

"No." A smirk appeared across Leia's face. You'll just have to read it and find out for yourself."

Ann entered her bedroom where she found George starring out the window. The sun was now beginning to set it the sky and it had started to rain, summing up the general atmosphere.

"George." Ann's voice was quiet and timid.

George didn't reply. He just carried on starring out the window as the rain came pouring down.

"About earlier." She began, hoping to catch his attention for just a second.

He still didn't move.

"There's something I need to tell you George." Ann paused for a moment. "I really think you need to hear this. I liked a guy, before I met you. I like him a lot. I even fell in love with him. He didn't have a lot of money or expensive things, but I didn't care. We tried to keep our relationship a secret but I lived in a small town and news around there always travelled round fast. She didn't like the boy and forbidden me from seeing him. She said he was trouble. But he wasn't. She only though that because of his scruffy hair and worn out clothes. Anyway, I'm glad she did because if she hadn't, I might still be with him today. And I don't want him George. I want you. I love you. I know I might not show it all the time but it's true. I guess what you said just took me by surprise. This is my life. It's always been this way and it's what I'm use too. I've lived in houses like this my whole life. But all I want is you." She paused again. "So I'll do it."

"Do what?" George demanded, turning round to face Ann.

"Move." Ann cried, walking over to him as she spoke. "Leave this house and find somewhere else to live. Somewhere smaller. Get rid of some of our things and live a normal life just like you wanted."

George sighed, and his face softened.

"Oh Ann," George said with a chuckle. "I didn't mean I wanted us to move."

"You didn't?" Ann questioned, feeling confused and slight embarrassed. She had felt certain that that was what he had wanted.

"No, all I meant was that if all of this was to ever go away that we wouldn't stop loving each other. It just upset me when you didn't reply to clarify that what I had said was true."

"I really am sorry." Ann insisted, taking his hand into hers.

"I know you are." George replied, showing his wife that he accepted her apology by wrapping his arms around her and pilling her close towards him for a hug.

Ann entered the lounge where Han was looking through family photo albums with Leia.

"Han, this is so embarrising." Leia cried, as she tried to pull a photo album out of Han's hand. Han laughed, stretching his hand up high so that the album was out of her reach.

"But you look so cute." Han mocked, especially in this one. He pointed to a picture of Leia in a pretty floral dress, holding a doll in her hands.

"I've had that doll ever since I was little." Leia gushed. "I use to take her everywhere with me." Her face turned red. "Oh my god this is so embarrassing."

"Yeah, but isn't this that you're supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you've been with a guy or girl for a long period of time and finally meet their parents aren't you suppose to look at pictures of them when they are younger and stuff?"

"But we've only just met." Leia protested, reaching for the album again.

"Yes my love, but we are getting married you know."

Leia laughed, she never though she would hear Han say that word in a million years.

Suddenly Ann coughed. Leia looked up, a sudden expression of worry crossed her face. How long had her mother been standing there? She was in trouble. She knew it. She had to be.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Ann said, her voice was shaky. She had been standing in the doorway, waiting for the right moment to speak. "I just wanted to tell you both how extremely sorry I am." Han looked up from the photo album, putting it down next to him on the couch. "I should never have behaved the way that I did earlier. I completely forgot my manners and I'm sorry. I think it's just going to take me a while to get use to this."

"I'm sorry too." Leia said. I should never had stormed off like that."

"My dear you had every right too." Ann said firmly, finding her confidence again. "If I hadn't of acted the way that I did then…"

"It's okay," Leia replied softly. She smiled. "I know you just want what's best for me."

"Han." Ann turned to face him. "I would like to ask for your forgiveness. The way I treated you was utterly unacceptable. You're our guest. I should have treated you with a lot more respect."

"It's okay," Han replied casually, giving her one of his famous grins.

"Now then." Ann's voice was now chirpy and cheerful. "Since you're both getting married I think it's time we thought about planning the wedding. When were you thinking of having it."

Leia turned to face Han then back to face her Mother.

"Well we thought that we'd maybe have it in a few moths time."

"A few months!" Ann gasped.

"Yes, well we only want a small wedding. Han doesn't have a lot of money so we're just going to keep it small. We were just going to get married at a registry office and then have a small celebration afterwards of just Han's Grandfather and you and Father."

"Please tell me you're a least going to have a wedding dress." Ann cried.

"I have loads of nice dresses Mother. I don't need a wedding dress."

"But you've dreamed about your wedding ever since you were little. It was going to be a huge, grand event."

Leia blushed.

"I never knew this." Han's voice was soft as he turning to face Leia. "If a big weddings what you want then I'll do whatever I can to make sure you have one. I'll get a job that pays a lot of money. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you have the wedding of your dreams."

"Oh Han, I did always dream of having a big wedding. But I also dreamt of marrying a Prince. But I realise now that I don't need a huge flashy event. All I need is you."

"But what about you're Prince?"

Leia tried to fight back tears but failed as warm tears started to stream down her face. "You're my Prince." She wrapped her arms around Han's neck and pulled him into toward her, kissing him on the lips.

Ann's eyes travelled to the ground. She wasn't ready to see anything like that.

"Well at least have a wedding dress." Han said. "And we can get married in a church and just have a small celebration afterwards back at my house with some food and…

"You're house." Ann interrupted.

"Yes," Han replied.

"You're getting married in Portugal?"

"Yes, we've talked about it and Han's Grandfather isn't that keen on the idea of flying and considering his age we thought it might he too much for him to come to England. He's spent his whole life in Portugal. It's his home."

"You can't have the wedding in Portugal. Leia this is your home. Doesn't a tiny part of you want to get married here, in England?"

"I guess. I mean we've about it but it just makes more sense to get married in Portugal."

"And what about your Father and I?"

"You both would come to the wedding." Leia explained. "You'd fly to Portugal. I couldn't not have my own parents at my wedding. It would break my heart."

"I've never been to Portugal before?" Ann commented.

"I think you'd like it." Leia's voice was excited and eager, almost hopeful. Han felt sad. He felt sorry for her. Did she really think that her parents might not come to the wedding unless they had it here, in England? "She shouldn't have to think like that." Han thought to himself "It's very hot over there at the moment." Leia proceeded. They have the world's most beautiful beach. You'd love it Mother, you really would."

"Well if you insist on getting married so soon and on doing in another country then I think we need to go dress shopping, tomorrow." Ann said.

"Tomorrow." Leia replied, she sounded surprised. She hadn't planned for this weekend to be about the wedding. It was supposed to be about Han bonding with her parents.

"No, tomorrow perfect. We're only hear for the weekend and you should spend find your perfect dress with your Mother." Han said calmly.

"Okay, well if you're sure." Leia said, still not sounding entirely convinced that this was the right thing to do.

"I'm sure. I'll spend the day with George, getting to know him more."

"Great!" Ann beamed. "We'll go first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast. I know this great little Bridal shop…"

"There she goes again." Leia though. "She giggled. She couldn't believe she was getting her wedding dress tomorrow. She was so excited. She had dreamed and this moment her whole life and it was finally happening.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you thinking about?" Leia asked. She was wearing a white nighty, standing next to Han on the porch as they starred out at the beautiful night sky. The garden that was lit up by outdoor lights, lighting up the garden to make it look even more beautiful than it already was.

"Us." Han replied, not taking his eyes of the view. "I can't believe we're going to get to spend the rest of our lives together. Maybe one day have children." He now turned to face her. "I love you Leia. It was definitely fate for us to be together. I know it was. My whole life I've felt incomplete, like a part of me was missing, just waiting to be found. You, were that missing piece Leia. You made me complete. And now I've met you, I realise I'd be nothing without you."

"Leia." George called, just before Leia could reply.

"Dad." Leia called back, entering her room.

"Is everything okay?"

"You're Mother doesn't feel so well." George replied.

"What do you mean? She seemed fine earlier?"

"It's nothing serious." George replied. "She's just got a bad head ache. It's just come on. I'm just going to drive down to the store to pick up some aspirin. We seem to be out."

"It's getting late and you've just got ready for bed." Han commented, look at George who was wearing a silk dressing gown.

"I know but she really needs some medicine."

"I'll go." Han said. "I know where the store is. We passed it in the taxi on our way over."

"Are you sure you don't mind? That would be ever so kind of you."

"No, it's fine. I'm happy to help." Han told him.

"Do you know how to drive a car?" George asked.

"A bit. I mean I don't have a licence but a few years my father had a car for a bit. It was a second hand car by Grandfather managed to get really cheap. We didn't have it for long though. We couldn't afford to keep it but he took me out for a few lessons and I'm pretty sure I got the basic hang of it.

"I really don't think I can let you drive unless you have a valid driving licence."

"Why don't you come with me? I'll wait in the car and you can run in and get the tablets."

"Okay," Han agreed.

"I'll just get changed and then we'll go."

I'll be back soon." He gave Leia a gentle kiss on the cheeks.

"I love you." Leia called as he left the room with George.

"They've been gone a very long time. Haven't they?" Ann pointed out.

Leia was sat on the sofa in the lounge next to Ann as she flicked for a health magazine for woman.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Leia replied. She tried to sound calm and relaxed but the truth was she was worried. They had been gone for over an hour. The store was only a few minutes down the road.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Ann picked it up.

"Good evening, this is Ann Organa, speaking?" Right at that moment Ann's face turned sheet white.

"Mother, are you okay?" Leia asked concerned. She knew it was wrong to interrupt people whilst they were on the phone, but her mother did not look well. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Okay, thank you." Ann put down the phone slowly. She swallowed hard.

"Leia." She stuttered, trying hard to face at her.

"Mother. You're trembling." Leia could no longer hide her voice that was full of worry and concern.

"Han's…" Her mother took a deep breath. "Han's dead!"

Leia didn't move. Her face turned sheet white, whiter than her mothers had. Then, she laughed.

"W… what's so funny." He mum asked quietly. Her voice sounded drained.

"There's funny. You can tell me where he really is now." Leia looked at her mother. There was a moment silence. Leia waited patiently.

"I'm not a joke." Her mum's voice was serious. "There's been a car accident. On the way back from the store a dear ran out in front of the car that your Father and Han were in. You're Father swerved and crashed into a tree. A man driving another car pulled over and called an ambulance but it was too late. You're Father survived with only a bruised head. But Han, he wasn't quite so lucky. It wasn't you're Fathers though… "

"NO, NO YOU'RE LYING. YOU'RE LYING, NO, YOU'RE LYING." Leia Screamed.

"I'm so sorry."

"NOOOOO." Leia screeched. "NOOOOOO."

"Han died with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He must have brought them for you."

"Han. No, he can't be dead. Us being together. It was fate, it was destiny." Leia was sobbing and shacking violently.

"He really did love you." Ann said. "I can't imagine what's going through your head right now. " I know I didn't really get along with him at first but it's true. He was a good guy."

A few years had now gone by and Leia was staring up at the twinkling night from the porch outside her bedroom. It was now winter and the leaves had fallen from the trees. Starring up at the sky she cast mind back to the night before they were due to travel to England. There she was again, dancing round the living room with Han to a song that played on an old record player that Harry owned. She hadn't known the name of the song, or who had sung it, but she remembered it was beautiful.

"I'll never forget you Han," Leia whispered. "You're still with me, I know you are. You're my angel who watched other me and I know that one day we'll be together again. I still believing that it's destiny for us to be together and I know that one day we will be. We will be together again. I love you." And with that, she closed her eyes, pressed her fingers to her lips, opened them, and blew a kiss up to the sky.


End file.
